Starwing Dragon
The Starwing Dragon is an Epic dragon of the Chrysalis element. Appearance The starwing dragon mostly has tiny, white scales with a faint lavender tint. It's legs are dark grey, with thick, dark indigo claws that help with balancing. Thick, white fur covers most of it's neck and head, with only it's face and antennae visible. It has a short snout with dark grey freckles running down it, as well as fuzzy antennae. It's eyes are mostly black in color, with light blue irises and white pupils. Easily the starwing dragon's most distinctive feature are it's wings, which resemble that of a moth or butterfly and are dark purple with a starry pattern. Abilities Weapons Starwing dragons have small, but fairly sharp fangs built for cutting into silk. While the fangs can't kill, when they bite someone, it feels like a papercut. They also will spray silk into their enemy's eyes to blind them. Defenses Starwing dragons tend to rapidly dodge their opponents attacks while spraying silk in an attempt to confuse them, then run away once they get an opening. They can also camouflage into the night sky, or into the snow. Other Abilities Starwing dragons have a specialized organ that they use to create silk, called Starsilk, in their throat. Starsilk can be told from normal silk since it's thicker, and is dark purple with a white star pattern, like the starwing dragon's wings. A starwing dragon's antennae can pick up on the weather and movement of the stars ahead of time. Breath Weapon The starwing dragon's breath weapon is not really a breath weapon, but more or less them spraying silk from their mouth. Weaknesses Starwing dragons are fragility incarnate; their bones are weak, their scales are weak, their wings are weak, their everything is weak. Most other dragons, wizards, and some magicless humans could easily beat them in a fight. Habitat Regions Starwing dragons tend to live in colder places, like The Berrywhite Mountains, the Forests of Farn, and Ronstreet. However, they have been sighted in the Burcadian Highlands. Preferred Home Starwing dragons like a nice balance between forested and empty; just forested enough that they're surrounded by comforting trees, but just empty enough they get a good view of the stars above. Sheltering/Nesting Starwing dragons generally take shelter on top of trees. You can tell which tree a starwing dragon have claimed because it will be covered in lots of Starsilk. Diet Starwing dragons are autotrophic, and live almost entirely off their own Starsilk. Occassionally, however, they will eat wizard clothes. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Starwing dragons are one of the few nocturnal dragons, and thus sleep all day and come out at night. These dragons are skittish and easily frightened, being easily scared by the slightest of noises. As such, they rarely sociallize, usually only actively communicating with fellow starwing dragons, and even then they are easily frightened by each other. Starwing dragons have a strange obsession with cloth and light, and those are two easy ways to lure them in. Social Order Starwing dragons do not have a social order, as they live solitary lives all by themselves. Occassionally, however, two starwing dragons may have a short chat, then run back to their own buisness. Relationship to Wizards What opinion wizards have about these dragons tends to vary between continents. Adnalandians think they're creepy, Aeolians have a weird fondness for them, people from the Great South think of them as pests, Ronstreeters think they're pretty, and Islandfolk don't really think about them. Starwing dragons don't generally care what opinion wizards have about them though, and just tend to run off. Starwing dragons have been ranked 1 by the DDLA, since while their bites feel like papercuts, their skittishness and fragility make them too weak to be an actual threat. When in a park Breeding Starwing dragons can be bred by breeding a glowwing dragon with a chrysalis dragon. Habitats Starwing dragons can live in either a Chrysalis Habitat or an Omnitat. Strangely, they prefer Omnitats. How to care for Try to be very careful when placing plants around your starwing dragon; starwing dragons do like forested areas, but also want a clear enough view of the sky to see the stars at night. Make sure to not leave any of your clothing in a habitat with your starwing dragon, as it will generally use the clothes as bedding or just eat the clothes. Favorite Treat Like most dragons, starwing dragons enjoy Berry Bauble. Life Cycle Mating Starwing dragons mate around winter. Starwing dragons will leave gifts for possible mates, like bundles of Starsilk, bioluminescent plants, and wizard clothes. If the other starwing dragon accepts the gift, they will search for the dragon that gave them that gift. If the two starwing dragons successfully find each other, they will mate. Birth While it's unsure what happens to the parents, starwing dragon parents are known to bundle their eggs in Starsilk, bury them under the snow, then leave the egg all by itself. The snow helps to hide the egg, while the Starsilk keeps the egg warm and slightly protects it against attacks. Infancy Starwing dragon eggs hatch when the snow first melts in spring, where they'll eat their eggshell, as well as the Starsilk their parents bundled around it. This is the only time starwing dragons eat something other then cloth or Starsilk, so it is not considered part of their diet. After this, infant starwing dragons are forced to fend for their own, although they tend to climb trees for shelter. Adolescence Once they hit a certain point in their life, young starwing dragons will climb to the top of a tree and spin Starsilk around themselves, turning into a cocoon. While in their cocoon, adolescent starwing dragons essentially do nothing but hang from trees, only occassionally peaking out to see what's happening. Adulthood Eventually, starwing dragons will break open their cocoon, now in their fully matured state. After this, starwing dragons will make a permanent home in the tree they built their cocoon on, Life Span Starwing dragons tend to live to the age of 80. History Discovery TBA Origin of Name Starwing dragons are named after the star patterns on its wings. Magic Starwing dragons mostly only have petaloudamancy, but have minor control over astronomancy. Notable Dragons TBA Category:Quadruped Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Form changers Category:Autotrophics Category:Epic Dragons Category:Chrysalis Category:Inhabitants of the Berrywhite Mountains Category:Inhabitants of the Forests of Farn Category:Inhabitants of Ronstreet Category:Inhabitants of the Burcadian Highlands Category:DDLA Rank 1